


Sweet Surrender

by Razial



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Adult Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razial/pseuds/Razial
Summary: Jean Grey has always resisted the temptation named Logan, but with the growing distance between her and Scott she finally decides she doesn’t want to fight it anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple one shot story set somewhere before Jean Grey’s death while she is still married to Scott Summers, it will divert from anything that takes place after her death in the comics.

Sweet Surrender

By Razial  
Beta: Hawklan

Disclaimer: I don’t own Logan, Jean Grey or any of the other characters from X-Men. They all belong to Stan Lee and Marvel and anyone else who owns the rights. Any other Marvel characters also belong to Marvel and Stan Lee. 

Pairing: Logan/Jean

Rating: NC-17

Notes: This is a simple one shot story set somewhere before Jean Grey’s death while she is still married to Scott Summers, it will divert from anything that takes place after her death in the comics. 

Summary: Jean Grey has always resisted the temptation named Logan, but with the growing distance between her and Scott she finally decides she doesn’t want to fight it anymore. 

 

(X-Mansion)

Jean Grey was watching from the Danger Room’s control room as Logan smashed his way through one of his more dangerous programs, his skill and deadly accuracy there for all to see. ‘The berserker rage’ most called it when he really cut loose and lost all connection to what was going on around him. She didn’t believe that because she had seen him avoid his allies even in such a state, especially when it was her standing next to him. She watched as he ducked and weave through the robots coming at him, she wondered briefly what he saw when he was training like this. Giving into a sudden impulse, she reached out with a gentle mental probe and almost flinched at the emotions coming of him as faces passed through his mind. Some she recognized like Sabertooth and Sinister, and some she didn’t and she felt even Logan didn’t know them. 

Logan paused as he felt something touch his mind, grunting he briefly glanced up to the control room and noticed the red head seated there, watching him. He was wondering why she had decided to invade his mind as he knew she only did so when necessary, but a blow to his side made him refocus on his training. He dived back into the battle with claws leading him into the advancing robots. He let out an ear splitting howl as he cut loose. 

Jean had noticed the quick glance Logan had sent her which meant he had felt her probing touch to his mind. He didn’t seem to mind or he would have paused the program and come to confront her. Hearing his howl sent shivers up and down her spine, but they were not the sort of shivers one gets when they are afraid. No, Logan’s animalistic side had never scared her, instead it drew her to him in ways she had never understood. She knew Scott despised Logan and the majority of this hatred was due to the fact that Logan was in love with her, even worse he knew she had feelings for Logan in return. From the moment the two of them had met, a bond had formed unlike any she had felt before and that included her bond with Scott, her own husband. A sudden cough from behind her made her jump and she turned to find Scott watching her with a frown on his face, his eyes as ever hidden by his red sunglasses, but she could tell he was glaring at her. 

“Is something wrong Scott?” Jean inquired, hoping this wasn’t going to turn into another argument, Arguments that they seemed to be having a lot lately. Their relationship wasn’t the same as it once was. 

“Just wondering why you are down here when we were supposed to be going out ten minutes ago,” Scott responded in an even tone, doing all he could not to get angry. “I’ve been looking all over for you, I guess I should have guessed you’d come down here for this,” he continued unable to keep a little anger and disgust creeping into his voice.

Jean shifted uneasily in her seat as she realized she had indeed missed their supposed day out, however while she felt somewhat guilty, Scott’s tone made her angry and she easily pushed the guilt aside. 

“I’m sorry, but I came down here for some peace and quiet. I didn’t know Logan was here but having seen as he set the danger room to maximum I decided to watch and make sure he didn’t get injured,” Jean told him, although she knew it was lie. 

“Logan can take care of himself Jean as you well know,” Scott spat back. 

“Even his healing factor has a limit Scott. I’d rather not take the chance something happens to him down here while we are messing around,” Jean replied with a glare. “Or do you so hate Logan so much you’d like to come back to find him dead?” she asked, before pausing as she realized what she had just said. 

Scott scowled at what Jean had just said to him. He couldn’t believe she had actually said that to him. Before he could reply in what he knew would be a bad way he felt someone behind them, noting the way Jean’s eyes warmed as they traveled over his shoulder it didn’t take him long to guess who was behind him. 

“Logan,” he spat as he turned around  
.  
“One-Eye, just wanted to change the simulation,” Logan grunted in response as he moved to the control panel and began to input new commands. “You okay Red?” he asked as he did so. 

Jean fought of a smile at the concern she could hear in Logan’s voice although most wouldn’t detect it. “I’m fine Logan, thank you,” she responded, knowing he must have noted the argument developing and came up to make sure it didn’t get out of hand. She watched him leave before turning her attention back to Scott who was standing waiting with his arms crossed. “I didn’t mean to say that Scott, but I’m getting tired of your dislike for Logan,” she said with a sigh. “He is my friend and I will not stop being his friend because you dislike him,” she added. “You know it’s funny, I’ve noticed of late how close you seem with Emma, but you don’t see me going on a jealous rage do you?” she inquired with a sarcastic smile. 

She failed to notice Scott’s wince as she pointed out how close he was to their newest member, their former enemy the White Queen of the Hellfire club Emma Frost. But the truth was he doubted she really knew just how close Emma and he had gotten of late. If she knew then he’d probably already be a burnt cinder on the ground. After all the shit he had given her over the years about her and Logan, he had basically done the same. He had betrayed her, his wife, maybe not in actually reality, but in that place where telepaths could make two minds meet, he had stepped over the line. But his failures he saw as reactions to Jean’s actions with Logan, she had begun this when she began to fall for the animal down below and forgot about them.

“Fine stay here, you know Jean, I sometimes wonder if our marriage would be as bad as it is right now if Logan had never arrived,” Scott finally said as he turned and quickly left. 

Jean watched him leave in a huff and shook her head, sometimes she wondered what she ever saw in Scott, he seemed vastly different than when they had first met. Glancing back down to where Logan was busy fighting three Sentinels, deciding she could use a good work out after that blow out with Scott she turned and headed for the danger room, thankful that she had her costume still on. 

Heading to the room below, she paused only for a second as she entered her override code to open the door, seen as it was already in use. Logan paused as he watched her enter. Her scent quickly surrounded him and made him feel light headed as he called for the program to pause. 

“Something I can do for you Darlin?” Logan inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m angry Logan and need to work of some stress, hence I’m joining you,” Jean responded as she prepared to fight.

“You know I run all my training sims at maximum danger level Jeannie,” Logan reminded her gently. 

“I know Logan and maybe that is just what I need, now please resume the program and let us cause some damage,” Jean told him calmly, but with a pointed look. 

Logan looked at her for a few seconds before nodding his head and getting back into a combat ready position. He ordered the computer to resume the program. He instantly dived into the fight as Jean executed her powers to divert an incoming bit of debris. One thing she always enjoyed when she trained with Logan was she didn’t have to control her powers so damn much. She flew into the air as she accessed the Phoenix force within her and began to attack one of the oncoming Sentinels as Logan used his claws to climb up the one behind him. She dodged a blast from the third as she unleashed a wave of fire at the one in front of her. She followed up her attack with a telekinetic blast which knocked the giant robot back. She prepared another blast, but before she could unleash it she was thrown into the ground as a blast of energy slammed into her back, giving a slight groan at the amount of pain she felt. Now she knew exactly just how much the simulations of the danger room could hurt. How Logan dealt with this she didn’t know, but she had told him she could handle it. Deciding to try something she allowed the pain to flow through her, this in turn caused her anger to spike and the Phoenix fully manifested in her. 

Her eyes began to glow with the yellow fire of the Phoenix as fire erupted around her and lifted her into the air. Logan turned from where he had just destroyed one of the Sentinels and noticed what Jean had done. Smiling her felt a tug inside him as he watched Jean free herself from all the chains she placed on herself. Here now before him she was a living goddess of fire and she was finally free. Jean heard exactly what Logan thought and she had to admit she did feel free. She unleashed the power now welling within her. It smashed into the Sentinel that had attacked her, she watched in satisfaction as the machine stumbled as it began to burn and melt. The full heat of her power burned right through the metal of the Sentinel, it collapsed and just missed Logan as he moved towards the last standing Sentinel. 

“Boost me at it love,” Logan ordered as he readied himself.  
Jean glanced at him with a soft smile as she felt nothing but love and trust from Logan, which was the true difference between Logan and Scott. Scott feared the Phoenix and always had from the moment she had first been chosen as its host. Logan on the other hand trusted her no matter what even when she had been briefly corrupted by the Hellfire Club. She remembered that dark time and while Logan had fought with the other X-Men to stop her rampage, she remembered touching Logan’s mind and seeing that he still trusted her to find a way to come back to them. She flexed her hand as she moved out of the way of the Sentinel’s attack and lashed it outwards. Logan was gripped by her power and boosted up at an incredible speed towards the Sentinels chest. His claws ripped right through the machines chest with ease, he let out a victory cry as he fell with the machine jumping off it as he hit the ground. 

A beeping sounded to alert them to the program being completed. Logan retracted his claws and took a deep breath as Jean floated down to him still encompassed in the fire of the Phoenix. 

“Good work out Darlin,” Logan told her with a smile which she quickly returned. 

“Yes I feel somewhat better now that I had something to work my anger out on, to let free my emotions and power if only briefly,” Jean responded. “I felt your thoughts Logan when you watched me give total free reign to Phoenix. I never knew you viewed it in such terms,” she admitted. “I know the others are always wary of it taking me over again, even I’m scared of that happening one day, but you don’t fear Phoenix do you?” she asked not really sure why she was asking or why it was so important right now that he did answer.

“Phoenix is a part of you Jean, an important part,” Logan responded after a brief silence to gather his thoughts. “It chose you to be its host for a reason, the others only see what it can do when it is corrupted,” he explained as best as he could. “They are haunted by its memory, but I remember what its purpose is. When I’m near you when you let Phoenix out it is so very hard to control myself as it touches a part of me I have to control so very hard,” he continued. “I look at you right now Jean and I see a goddess staring back, I feel your power flow through me and it makes me yearn to take you in my arms and howl at the damn moon,” he said, pausing and was wondering if he should continue. “It tames the animal within and yet brings it out of me even more than ever before because it calls to me. I could never be scared of you love,” he told her. “You are Phoenix, and Phoenix is you simple as that,” he finished.

Jean listened as Logan tried to voice his thoughts and feelings on this matter, what he said touched her deeply. The way he had described her relationship with Phoenix actually made sense, she was Phoenix just as it was her. They were joined on a level she had never really thought about before. It was then she realized just how close she had gotten to Logan as he talked, she was right into his personal space and she could tell he was already fighting to stop himself from doing something he believed he would regret. Her heart began to beat faster as she began to fight her own personal battle. Logan had always been a temptation to her and right now that temptation was almost impossible to resist. She took a few steps back as Logan’s eyes darkened as they pinned her to the spot, he stepped closer. 

“Logan, we can’t,” Jean told him, but even to her own ears it sounded like a weak protest. 

“You know I love you Jean. I’ve never felt like I do for you for anyone else,” Logan told her honestly unable to resist taking a chance. “I feel a connection to you unlike anything I’ve experienced in my life,” he added as he reached up and began to run a finger down her cheek.

She felt her breath catch as Logan touched her, her knees began to feel weak as she realized Logan was touching her even though the Phoenix was still surrounding her. “I want you Jean so damn badly I sometimes feel I can’t breathe. I know you’re with one-eye and I…,” Logan stopped and stepped away from her as his more rational mind came to the fore.

Jean without thinking moved up and grabbed Logan and twisted him around, before he could react she pulled him into a heated and passionate kiss that shook both to the foundation of their souls. Jean couldn’t fight the temptation anymore, indeed she didn’t want to when the truth was she loved Logan just as he loved her. Her relationship with Scott was dying or was already dead. She just hadn’t wanted to face that fact. She moaned against Logan as the kiss continued, she felt herself losing control as she pulled away and locked her eyes with Logan’s who watched her steadily. 

“Jean,” he whispered softly. “What do you want?” he asked. 

“I want you Logan. I’ve always wanted you since the moment we met, but I’ve always been afraid to give into you,” Jean admitted. “I was with Scott and I felt I had to be faithful, on the day I married him I secretly wished you would whisk me away and take me somewhere no one would find us,” she continued unable to stop herself. “I stayed loyal to him, fought my feelings and did everything I could to keep you at bay, but I can’t fight them now,” she told him with a shake of her head. “I want to submit to them, to you,” she stated clearly as her eyes began to burn with passion. 

“I can’t do this with you Jean if this a onetime thing, I want you completely and forever,” Logan shot back as he fought to control himself as he wanted to take her in his arms and finally claim her after what she had just admitted to him.

Jean paused only for an instant as she knew her next choice would change not only her life, but the lives of the other X-Men, but she wouldn’t back down now. She wanted Logan and she was going to have him. Their time had come she thought as reached up and grasped the zipper on the left side of her costume and pulled it down. She watched Logan watch her with his dark lustful eyes, but she also saw his love for her shining out. Removing the stop half of her costume she exposed her bra covered breasts to him. 

“This is not a onetime thing Logan,” she told him heatedly. “Our time is now, I want you not only for now but forever onwards,” she stated as she pushed her costume all the way off leaving her in just her bra and panties. 

Logan could not stop himself moving forwards and pulled her to him, she melted into his embrace and was quickly making out heavily as his hands ran down her body. She let out a gasp of pleasure as she felt him briefly run his fingers over her heated core. She knew he could feel the slight dampness that had already appeared. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra and allowed it to fall between him, she watched his eyes quickly move to look at her now uncovered breasts. He pushed her up against the wall and began to suckle her breasts moving back and forth between, when he nipped her nipples she gasped in pleasure and tried to hold him to her, but he quickly moved up and claimed her mouth again. They made out for another few minutes before Jean pushed him backwards. Reaching up she began to pull his costume off. She wanted to see him completely. Logan quickly helped her remove his costume as well as the boxer shorts he wore under them. He watched as her eyes took him in, her eyes widened as she noted how big he was in comparison to Scott. She felt a brief feeling of fear of taking that within her, but she quickly dismissed it. She knew Logan would never harm her. Reaching down she stripped her damp panties off and left herself completely naked to his eyes, she could see he liked what he saw. 

Logan moved and quickly took her back into his arms kissing her as deeply as he could. He wanted her to feel the need he had for her. Trailing his kisses down to her neck he bit slightly into the skin, she hissed a little in pain, but quickly forgot about as one of his fingers entered her core making her moan aloud. 

“Take me Logan, make me yours,” Jean urged him, uncaring that she was breaking her marriage vows.

Logan needed no more encouragement as he lined himself up with a little help from Jean. Locking eyes together he plunged himself upward into her core. Jean let out a moan beyond pleasure as she felt him fill her completely. Logan paused for a second as he felt Jean’s core take him in before he began to fuck her in earnest. Jean clung to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up, him arms clasping her ass to ensure she didn’t fall. Her eyes rolled in her head as he kept stopping when they almost reached their climax. He would then slow down until the urge went away and then pick up once more. 

“Oh god,” Jean moaned as they once again climbed towards a climax which she was sure would blow her mind. She had never felt so complete when making love as she did right now, she could feel the Phoenix fire manifest without her intent around them both, but Logan didn’t even seem to feel it. 

Logan lost all sense of time and sense as he got closer and closer to the edge. He felt Jean’s nails rake down his back, but he didn’t care about the slight pain he felt, in fact he actually liked it. Jean pulled Logan’s head away from her breast and made him look her in the eye, a few seconds later they both reached a soul shattering climax. Jean screamed out in rapture as she felt Logan explode within her, this triggered her own climax which almost made her lose consciousness. The Phoenix fire exploded around them bonding them together, neither realized just how life changing this moment was going to be for them. She collapsed against Logan as he gently brought them to the ground, unable to keep them up. Logan took deep breaths, almost unable to believe what had just happened. 

+SS+

Upstairs in the common room Scott Summers collapsed in a fit as the physic link he shared with Jean seemed to shatter. He screamed in pain as he felt like he was being burned alive from the inside. He could barely hear Emma and Storm asking if he was okay or Rogue calling for some help. All he could hear was the scream of the Phoenix in his ears as the pain increased and he fell unconscious. 

“What just happened to him?” Rogue asked, still in shock at seeing their team leader collapse in the safety of the mansion. 

“I don’t know, it was almost like he was hit with a physic attack but not an outside one,” Emma answered as she rubbed her head, wincing slightly as she tried to scan Scott’s mind only to be hit with a wave of pain. “We need to get him to medical,” she stated. 

Beast quickly arrived with Gambit and helped pick Scott up and head for medical. Emma continued to rub her forehead as the pain refused to ease off. The others followed to make sure he was okay.

“Where are Jean and Logan?” Kitty asked as she noted the absence of Scott’s wife and Logan. 

“I believe Scott said Jean was in the danger room watching Logan train,” Storm answered. “I suggest one of you goes and gets them,” she added.  
Kurt nodded and vanished in a brief cloud of smoke as he accessed his power. He reappeared in the danger room a few moments later only to be flung backwards by a force he couldn’t see. Hitting the far wall he fell back to the ground with a groan. Rubbing his back he looked up only to freeze as he saw the fire bird of the Phoenix in front of him. Slowly getting up he looked around for Jean and Logan, but couldn’t spot them. He took a step forward only to pause as the fire bird seemed to glow brighter. 

“Leave,” a voice commanded. It took him a moment to realize it was Jean’s voice, but amplified by Phoenix itself. It was something he hadn’t wanted to hear again as it reminded him of Jean’s time as Dark Phoenix. “This moment is sacred, leave,” the voice commanded again. Kurt decided to heed the voice and transported himself to the medical bay.

“Well did you find them Fuzzy?” Kitty inquired as she noted his return. 

“I didn’t, I found Phoenix,” Kurt reported as he rubbed his back again. “Something is going on down there Professor, something that I believe is connected to what happened to Scott,” he explained as he noted Xavier’s arrival.  
“I believe you are correct Kurt, far more than you know,” Xavier responded as he rubbed his head as if he had a headache. “I felt a wave of great power wash over the mansion, I felt Jean’s and Logan’s minds connect and then I was almost knocked out from the backlash of whatever they are in the centre of,” he told them. 

“Phoenix said the moment was sacred and kept commanding I should leave,” Kurt told him. “I didn’t feel I was in a position to refuse, I couldn’t see Jean or Logan just the fire bird that manifests when phoenix is in full control,” he explained. “Jean’s voice was amplified like when she was Dark Phoenix,” he stated somewhat worriedly. 

“Is it possible Jean has been overcome and attacked Logan, Professor?” Storm inquired as she watched Beast continue to work on Scott. She also noted the concern Emma was showing at Scott’s condition much to her surprise.

“No I don’t think so Ororo,” Xavier replied with a shake of his head. “An attack would not be classed as sacred. I fear something of great importance to the Phoenix has happened,” he continued before being cut off by Scott jumping up screaming.

“JEAN, NO,” he shouted before collapsing back onto the bed. “She broke it, our physic link is gone,” he stated coldly. “It’s over,” he added. 

“Why would she do that?” Hank inquired with shock as he had never thought Jean would do something so cruel. A physic link was special, breaking it could be agonizing. That Jean would break a bond she had shared with Scott since they were teenagers, well it was disturbing.

“Why indeed?” Xavier mused as he tried to reach out to Jean’s mind, but found himself forcefully rejected. “I can’t make contact with Jean, her mind is closed to me,” he told them. 

“And Logan, can you reach him?” Kitty asked, beginning to get worried for the man who she saw as a surrogate father. 

“I’m afraid not,” Xavier responded with a shake of his head as he tried to reach out to Logan, but as before was rejected.

“Then it seems we must wait and have faith that whatever this is, it isn’t dangerous to us,” Kurt stated after a brief silence fell. 

+SS+

Back in the Danger Room, surrounded by the Phoenix fire Jean and Logan continued to make love. Bonding themselves to each other on each and every level, neither was fully aware of what was happening around them as their full focus was on each other. Jean moaned as she brought herself up before slamming back down onto Logan, she felt his hands move up and cup her breasts and begin to play with them, reaching down she brought him up and he instantly latched onto one of her nipples and began to nip and suckle it. This made her moan even more as the pleasure built once again, controlling the pace of their love making back down as Logan continued to maul her breasts. 

“Logan, look at me,” she commanded and Logan instantly locked eyes with her. 

Picking up the pace once she began to bounce herself up and down at a fast pace, she kept her eyes locked on Logan’s. The pleasure built rapidly between them as Jean continued to slam herself down onto Logan. The feeling of Logan inside was beyond anything she could have imagined. The climax struck them both at the same time and she felt Logan cum inside her once more, and she let out a scream of pleasure just as the Phoenix fire expanded around them before vanishing as they collapsed against each other. 

+SS+

(Elsewhere)

Somewhere on another plane two mighty beings of powers beyond mortal comprehension watched the scene play out, one had the sign of the Phoenix on his uniform while the other wore only a dark black uniform that seemed to suck all light into them. 

“It is done, the Phoenix has chosen her true soul mate,” the being with the Phoenix sign stated with a smile. 

“But I note it is not the one we expected,” the other pointed out in a cold voice devoid of emotion. 

“This changes things for the great battle to come. The Destroyer is coming and this twist may doom us all,” the being added. 

“Perhaps, however I suspect this one she has chosen will be a far better companion and father for her offspring than either of us could suspect,” the first said.

“The combination of their genes may be our salvation, if the offspring is as powerful as the ones we believed she would have with her former lover,” the black clad figure said. 

“I believe they will if not more so, but that is for the future,” the first said as the image of the two lovers faded. “The battle against the Destroyer will not happen for many years yet, we have plenty of time to watch and see how our chosen protector and her chosen soul mate will progress as well as any offspring they will have,” he stated. “They have many challenges ahead of them to face before either of them is ready to face the Destroyer, time will tell if she has made the right choice even though it was the choice her heart desired,” he continued.

The black clad figure contemplated this for a few minutes before nodding his head. Together the two beings turned their attention onto other more serious matters. 

+SS+

(X-Mansion)

An hour later Scott rested comfortably on the couch having refused to stay in medical, the pain from the shattering of his physic bond to Jean was now lessened but still paining him, no matter what Hank had given him for the pain. Emma sat closely keeping a close eye on him, her concern there for all of the others to see. Xavier sat facing the entrance to the common room awaiting Jean and Logan’s arrival. He knew they would come once whatever it was that had gone on downstairs had ended. Around him the others sat trying to keep themselves busy, but each waited for the arrival of their two missing members so they could find out what was going on.

Downstairs Jean awoke from a brief sleep to find herself held securely and safely in Logan’s arms. She felt a new sense of peace within her as she lay in his arms. Brushing a few strands of wet hair out of her eyes, she watched as Logan began to wake up. It was as soon as his eyes opened and met hers that she sensed the new unbreakable bond that now existed between them. Reaching inside she found the link she had once shared with Scott missing. She suddenly realized far more had happened than just finally succumbing to her feelings towards Logan, something else had happened. 

“Do you feel that Logan?” she asked Logan as she refocused on the man beneath her who was busy running a finger down her cheek.

“I feel connected to you Jean, like we are two parts of the same entity,” Logan answered. “What did you do?” he inquired although she sensed only curiosity from him. That was a relief because she knew how sacred Logan held his mind, after all he had gone through he refused to allow anyone to mess with it. He only trusted her and the Professor access to his mind, and even then for only short periods of time. 

“It wasn’t me Logan, I think it was us,” Jean told him in response with a small smile and she leaned down and kissed him for a few seconds. “My link to Scott is gone Logan, I think whatever happened between us broke it and replaced it with a bond between us,” she explained. 

“Is that even possible?” Logan asked as he rubbed his fingers over a notable bite mark on her shoulder. He could feel her fingers run up and down his back, pausing as they found the marks from her nails when she dug them into him. 

“I don’t know Logan, you can break a physic bond although it is incredibly painful,” Jean answered as she rested her head against his chest as he began to run his hands through her hair. “But I’ve never heard of one been broken during intercourse, or building a new one either,” she added with a frown. “We need to check to see if Scott is alright,” she said and noted Logan frowned not really wanting to get up. “The quicker we face him and the others Logan, the quicker we can pick up where we left of, but first we both need showers and then we face them,” she told him as she climbed off him and headed to where their costumes lay.

She did her best to ignore the feel of Logan’s essence run down her leg as she headed for the showers located next to the Danger Room. Logan followed her, but decided to head to the male showers as he doubted he’d be able to keep his hands off her if he joined her in the shower. Jean smiled as she picked up Logan’s thoughts far easier than ever before, no she doubted they’d get much done if they showered together. Allowing the hot water to sooth her, she now readied herself to face Scott and the others in what she was sure was going to be an unpleasant meeting. 

Xavier finally looked up as he began to once again pick up Jean’s and Logan’s thoughts. He let out a relieved sigh that there seemed to be no damage. However he quickly felt like he had been hit in the chest as he picked up the bond that now existed between the two, it shone brightly on the physic plain. ‘Oh Jean, what have you done?’ he thought as he began to suspect that in the next few minutes heartbreak was about to explode within the mansion. 

Everyone looked up as the elevator made a beeping noise. Scott pushed himself to his feet ignoring the brief wave of dizziness he felt. Emma moved to his side just in case he lost his balance, they both missed the look Xavier shot them as he began to pick up some of Emma’s thoughts which she was unconsciously transmitting. A few minutes later Jean and Logan walked into the room. The first thing everyone locked onto was that they were holding hands like any normal couple except they were not a couple at least in the others minds. 

“What did you do Jean?” Scott demanded before anyone could ask anything. 

Jean faced him for a few seconds, the look in her eyes was bitter or at least that is how it looked to some of the group. “I gave up fighting my feelings Scott. I gave myself to Logan,” she stated as calmly as she could, even though her heart was racing as she now awaited his reaction. 

Scott’s jaw dropped in complete shock as Jean answered his question in so calm a manner. He had known in his heart from the moment he had felt the bond between them shatter that it was over between them. It seemed their last argument had been the last straw and whatever happened after he had left had led her straight into the arms of the man he hated the most. 

“You gave yourself to him?” he spat unable to help himself. “You are my wife damn it, you just cheated on me after almost three years of marriage,” he went on. 

“Our marriage is dead Scott and we both know it in our hearts. We’ve just been too afraid to admit it,” Jean shot back, refusing to allow him to get her angry. “What you fail to admit Scott is you’ve already cheated on me at least in your telepathic meetings with Emma. You’ve already crossed the line and I had resisted all these years until now,” she added, shocking not only Scott and Emma with her knowledge of their telepathic contact, but also the others who would never have expected Scott to do such a thing. 

“How…How long have you known?” Scott asked, unsure how to feel right now while Emma blushed scarlet as everyone turned to look at her and Scott. 

“I saw it just before the bond between us shattered. My powers were enhanced beyond anything I have felt before and I saw far more than I wanted to,” Jean admitted. “So the truth is we have both gone behind each other’s back. I think that is far more of a sign that our marriage is dead than everything else, ” she pointed out. 

“I…I,” Scott tried to say something, but found he had nothing he could say in return that would not escalate the conversation. “So that’s it then, marriage over with no attempts at trying to keep it together?” he demanded to know, ignoring the glare Logan shot him at the suggestion and Emma’s rather pointed look as well.

“Don’t you understand Scott, there is nothing for us to save,” Jean shot back with a shake of her head. “Whatever feelings we have left for each are not strong enough to save our marriage. You want Emma and don’t try and deny it as I can see it as plain as day just like I want Logan,” she said, this time far more heatedly. “I have made a choice Scott. I have chosen to end our marriage by finally giving into my love for Logan and it is he I want now,” she told him. “I need you to accept that, fighting me on this will only destroy what is left of our positive feelings for each other,” she finished. 

“Scott, I think you should listen to Jean,” Xavier finally spoke up feeling it was now safe to do so. “I can feel her emotions as plain as day. She has made this choice and there is nothing you can do to make her change it back,” he told him softly. “I can also feel she is right about your contact with Emma, I think you both know what you have to do now,” he added. 

Scott turned to glance at his long time mentor for a few minutes and he guessed with all the heightened emotions in the room, their thoughts were broadcast loud and clear for Xavier to pick up. He turned and glanced at Emma who was staring at him, waiting for him to make a choice just as Jean had. Letting out a sigh he realized Jean was right as was Xavier. There wasn’t a thing left to fight for as Jean had already chosen Logan. He glared at his hated nemesis, but Logan for once didn’t return it, instead Logan just turned to look at Jean.

“So you want a divorce?” he asked finally. 

“Yes I do, a clean slate for both of us,” Jean answered with a nod of her head. Inside she was pained that a relationship she’d been in for half her life was over, but it wasn’t as painful as one would expect. The arguments and distance between them had been slowly killing the strong bond between them for some time. This lessened the pain she would have been feeling had that not happened. 

Scott nodded in acceptance and then turned and left knowing there wasn’t a thing left for him to say. Emma quickly went after him. She didn’t want to face the questions she could see in the group’s eyes now they knew of her physic affair with Scott. Xavier rubbed his temples in relief that an argument hadn’t broken out but still he knew this matter wasn’t over yet. 

“Jean, can you explain exactly what happened?” he inquired. “When Kurt went to fetch you and Logan, he stated Phoenix was in full control of you and stated that what was happening between you was sacred,” he informed them. 

Jean exchanged a quick look with Logan who looked just as confused as her. They didn’t remember seeing or hearing Kurt during their lovemaking. “I’m not sure what happened Professor, but I think there is more to me being chosen as the host to the Phoenix force then we know and we will have to look for the answers,” she finally told him. 

“And the bond that now exists between you and Logan?” Xavier asked as he thought on her answer. 

“It formed on its own just after the one I had with Scott was broken. I didn’t actively create it,” Jean admitted. “It formed on its own as we made love,” she explained. 

“That is unheard of,” Xavier mused in surprise. “Hank and I will have to do some research into this matter I think. This may be the beginning of something we as yet do not understand,” he suggested. 

“I believe you are correct Professor, but whatever it is, I will face it will Logan by my side,” Jean stated in response.  
“Damn right you will love,” Logan said, speaking for the first time since they had come up from the lower rooms. “I’m not going anywhere,” he added before he pulled her into a short, but passionate kiss. 

The group of X-Men watched the scene play out, most were unsure how to take this new twist in their lives. For Hank and Ororo it was even more shocking as they had been on the team near its inception, in all that time it had always been Scott and Jean as a couple. Logan’s arrival may have made things harder for the couple, but it had never looked to them in the least that Jean would actually leave Scott for Logan and yet it had happened. Jean lay her head on Logan’s shoulder as she wondered just what awaited her and the others in the future, the one thing she did know was that Logan would always be by her side. 

Later on Charles Xavier sat at his desk still trying to understand how events had come to a head, he had never expected Jean to leave Scott, but she had. Learning of Scott’s physic affair with Emma Frost was even more shocking to him. It was like the two people he knew best were suddenly different people. Leaning back in his wheelchair he turned so he could stare out of the window, steepling his fingers together he began to wonder how a relationship between Jean and Logan would affect the wider war for mutant kind’s future. 

Logan lay in his room with Jean asleep against his side, they’d had a rather in-depth talk about how things would work until the divorce between her and Scott was legal, which would take some time. He had told her he was willing to wait for however long it took, it had obviously been the right answer as she had given him a soft smile and kissed him before she got comfy against him and fell asleep. Feeling her against him made him feel like a new man. His future from this point on he thought was going to be wonderful, closing his eyes he slowly followed Jean into a peaceful slumber. 

The End


End file.
